1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable type air balance panel which is movably mounted on a vehicle body in order to improve the aeromechanic or aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle, and more particularly to a front air balance panel of a movable type which is adapted to be mounted beneath the front end of a vehicle underbody.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known that a aeromechanic characteristics of the vehicle can be improved by means of mounting a balance panel beneath the front end of the vehicle underbody. Therefore, stationary type air balance panels have been proposed which are mainly incorporated into the vehicle body. However, such air balance panel works effectively only when the speed of the vehicle exceeds a predetermined velocity, and on a low speed drive of the vehicle such as occurs on a bad road there is a possibility that obstacles will cause damage to the air balance panel. Furthermore, on the low speed drive on the vehicle, no operation of the air balance panel will be required. The operation of the panel causes a problem in that the resistance of the air is increased on the vehicle.